Snow Wars
by Cazzy20
Summary: This was a collaboration entry between myself and Mark (Hozzy) in the Better in Texas Fiction Winter Wonderland Contest. The wolves and vampires have reached an impasse.


**This was a collaboration entry between myself and Mark (Hozzy) in the Better in Texas Fiction Winter Wonderland Contest.**

 **We won!**

 **All twilight characters belong to s Meyer.**

"Now come on guys, this is war; this is what we are trained for. Show no mercy. There can be no defeat. No humiliation. We are not only fighting for what is right. We are not only fighting for yourselves. We are fighting for the Quileute. Our traditions. Our lands. Our honour. Our pride. For the whole of humanity. We lose tonight and mankind loses. We lose face, pride and the right to roam free." Jake prowls up and down the line, just as William Wallace must have done when facing the English interloper, Edward Long shanks before the battle of Stirling.

"Don't worry Jake. Those leeches won't know what's hit them, literally." Quil announces confidently with a broad, devilish grin. "We know what's at stake. We won't fail. _We can ne fail._ " He finishes to whoops and howls from his brothers and sister.

"Stop pissing about Quil. Have you any idea what is at stake here?" More whoops and howls of laughter roll over Jake from the assembled pack.

"Enough." Sam's strong Alpha voice washes through the mirth and merriment, not only verbally but resonates through their entire bodies. "This is serious. Your stupidity will cost us dearly Quil. Now suck it up and listen."

The whole pack is faithfully gathered at the edge of a clearing, just out of the hearing range of the Cullen coven. Every member was present. Nobody will be excused or left out of this. This was far too important to lose because they left a pack member at home guarding the res. They are tense with anticipation in readiness for the coming battle. Muscles taunt, eyes staring into the distance, looking for the first sign that it had begun. Each pack member wears a matching expression of grim determination on their face; fists clenched by their sides, straining to listen for any sound which would herald the beginning of the attack.

The falling snow starts to intensify to mirror the tension flowing from both parties. As the wind envelops the participants and adds its strength to the forthcoming encounter it appears that Mother Nature herself has decided to show an interest.

The vampires are equally as tense as they stand on top of the nearby mountain surveying the scene. They can make out the forms of the shapeshifters as they lurk just inside the tree line. The atmosphere crackles with tension. The face of each Cullen wears a look of concentration and determination. They will be victorious this day; they have to be. Defeat is not an option, there is just too much at stake.

It is not surprising it has come to this ending. Relations with the stinking curs has been terse and strained for some time now. It was bound to come to a head eventually. All hope of a peaceful outcome has vanished; the upcoming battle is as necessary as it is inevitable.

Glancing around at the assembled family members Jasper studies the face of each one intently as if trying to burn the image into his soul. He reaches for Alice's petite hand and squeezes it gently. She turns to smile at him and finally stills her agitated bouncing on the spot and stares into his golden eyes.

"It's time" she breathes quietly.

As one, the vampires crouch low and move swiftly and almost silently down the side of the mountain and into the trees. Once under cover they pick up speed and sprint towards their foe.

"Here they come!" Paul yells at the sound of very fast footsteps approaching in the distance. A blizzard of snow bursts through the tree line, kicked up by the flying feet of the onrushing vampires. The wolves strain to pick out the individual vampires in the flurry of white which surrounded them.

"Wait" Sam orders as they readied themselves for the attack. "Wait..."

"Now!" Jacob yells and each wolf lets loose a well-aimed snowball straight at the oncoming vampires which is met with grunts and squeals as they meet their targets. The initial attack is returned with a barrage of fast flying balls of snow which hit the retreating wolves. Some still as human while others phase voluntarily or involuntarily whooping and howling with delight and adrenaline coursing through their veins.

The battle is joined.

The 2015 Snow Wars are engaged and the forth coming year's bragging rights are well underway.


End file.
